Rangers at the Ball
by Bralt
Summary: Crowley asks Sarah to the ball but when Gilan and Will show up with memory of a recent incident involving Halt will the night end well? Or will they be laughed out of Araluen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

**This is the sequel to Secret Lessons but you don't really have to read that story. Basically Halt and Crowley were caught dancing together and the entire Corps knows about it. So here we go:)**

**Just a heads up that the Sarah in this story has no relation whatsoever to the Sarah in my fic Ranger Rules**

Crowley strode through the castle grounds looking for one lady in particular. He spotter her across the courtyard and went into a jog to catch up with her. He had to avoid bumping into several messengers on his way over but eventually he got within hearing distance of her without any incidents.

"Lady Sarah!" he called. She looked up from the conversation she was having with one of her friends and smiled. They weren't officially dating but they might as well be. Sarah's friend saw the smile that split her lips and quietly departed. Crowley jogged the remaining meters and gave her a hug. "How've you been?" Crowley asked even though he knew perfectly well how she had been. He checked in on her every day.

She smiled at his question. She was about the same size as the Ranger but like most inhabitants of the castle she was elegant and beautiful. She had light brown hair and striking blue eyes. Instead of dressing in the usual fancy dresses of the castle she preferred a simple look and that was only one reason Crowley liked her.

"Just fine. What brings you here?" she asked. Crowley shifted a little. The ball was tonight and he needed to ask now.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said after a pause. She looked at him expectantly and he felt his mouth go dry. "I umm…the…the…I...," Crowley stuttered suddenly not so smooth. She hid a laugh and his face flushed red. "I was wondering…umm…would you like maybe want to go maybe to the ball tonight?" he asked quickly and quietly as he gathered his courage. Sarah smiled again and pretended to think.

"Yes Crowley; I would love to go to the ball with you," she said sweetly and Crowley looked up from his feet and smiled weakly. That had to be worse than Halt meeting Pauline.

"Come on; we have to go," her friend said as she returned. Crowley nodded and watched them go then let go a pent up breath. Life was good.

At least it was good until he looked back towards the drawbridge and saw around six people riding across it. Crowley inspected the forms further and felt his spirits sink as he realized it was Gilan, Will, Halt and their dates to the ball. Crowley sighed deeply; he had been hoping that Will and Gilan would have the decency to not mention the Gathering incident but it was apparent from their smiles that that wasn't the case. He stood still and watched as the group headed towards the stables. He was debating whether to fade away and tell Sarah he couldn't make the dance after all when the group emerged again. Halt, Will and Gilan headed towards him as their dates went the opposite direction no doubt discussing what the night was going to bring.

"Hullo Crowley," Gilan said happily. Crowley smiled weakly in return.

"Hello Gilan." Crowley paused before deciding what to say next. "I didn't give any of you permission to abandon your posts." Halt raised an eyebrow and turned to Gilan and Will.

"If my memory proves correct Gilan and Will told me specifically that they had cleared this with you. Our replacements came by a few days ago," Halt said. Earlier in the week some of the newly retired Rangers with a lot left in them had come by to replace each of them. Will shuffled a little but the grin wasn't gone from him.

"Well I figured he'd be okay with it. I mean you had to come anyway seeing as you're his date," Gilan said while taking a step back from Halt when he saw the dangerous look under the senior's cowl. Will gave a snort but silenced it as Halt looked towards him.

"You better not have told anybody about that," Crowley said quietly. He couldn't risk word getting around to Sarah; he had already been alerted that the entire Corps had heard about it and spent most his time worrying if they would let it slip. Gilan pretended to think for a moment.

"I believe I told Jenny on the way here and knowing her she told Alyss immediately who would have been close lipped about it to everybody but Pauline who is the only person who really needs to know besides Sarah," Gilan said and started to break out in laughter at the look on Crowley's face. "Calm down. You know how quiet Couriers can be." Crowley gave a shaky nod and relaxed a little bit.

"Well actually I told a particular knight on one of his visits to Redmont. He's has lots of friends around here and no doubt wanted to get a laugh out of them. Now that I think about it I told him it wasn't that big a secret," Will said with a smirk. He knew that Horace wouldn't be able to keep this a secret for long. He was quite the talker. Will's smirk turned into a full blown smile as Crowley's neck turned red.

"I think you should start spreading word about a funeral. Tell them that the famous Will Treaty has finally met his end," Halt said coldly and Gilan started laughing. Will, on the other hand, was looking at Halt curiously. He honestly couldn't tell if the older man was kidding or not.

"Will do but I want to be the one that buries him," Crowley said and just barely hid his smile. Even if Gilan and Will didn't know when the senior Ranger was kidding he did.

"Fine by me but I get to put the arrow through his ears," Halt responded in his grim demeanor. Will looked back and forth between them trying to find the slightest indication to whether or not they were kidding. He couldn't find anything.

"That won't do anything seeing as his head is empty," Crowley said with a slight smile. Will didn't know if that was good or not.

"Good point. How bout I shoot him in the calf? Not a killing shot but if we kill him Pauline might get after me," Halt said and turned to study Will. "Yes; an arrow through the thigh should do you some good without getting me in too much trouble." Halt nodded once and walked off. After a moment's hesitation Crowley followed him leaving Gilan and Will baffled.

"Do you think they mean it?" Will asked as he watched them retreat into the castle.

"Don't know but you might want to watch out tonight," Gilan replied with a large grin.

"Did you really tell Jenny?" Will asked as he looked up at the other Ranger. There was an odd glint in his eyes

"Why of course. Pauline should know by tonight," Gilan said proudly.

"Did you only tell Jenny?" Will asked as he noticed the odd gleam wasn't fading.

"Along with a few others," Gilan admitted with the smile still prominent. "Including all who were at the castle when I returned to my fief. I heard a few of the higher nobles were coming tonight and they are quite the talkers." Gilan gave a short laugh, "Now let's go see where Jenny and Alyss have gotten off to." Will nodded with a stupid grin on and followed Gilan towards the general direction the girls had taken.

**Please review:) Also, I have an idea for a fic revolved around Crowley. It will be more on the serious side if I even decide to do it so if any of you think this is a good idea I would like to here so. It would be quite a long one as well**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

Crowley smiled at Sarah who stood next to him. She had changed into a formal gown and had her hair flowing down her back while Crowley had exchanged his regular clothes for the more formal ones he wore to meetings with the king. They walked into the room crowded with people dancing, talking and laughing. Crowley was about to lead Sarah onto the dance floor when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He stopped walking and noticed Sarah stopped as well. He turned to face whoever had stopped him already knowing who it would be.

"Hello Crowley, what brings you here?" Gilan asked cheerfully. Then he turned to Sarah. "If you don't mind we have to have a few words with Crowley. Official Range business," he added and she smiled and nodded. Gilan waited until she was out of earshot before continuing. "Gee I thought it was obvious that you and Halt were to dance." Crowley glared at him.

"This is getting old Gilan. All that happened was Halt gave me some lessons," Crowley said.

"He may have just been giving you lessons but you two were wonderful together. You only insulted each other every other sentence and Halt only threatened you around ten times," Will chirped merrily. Crowley swung his glare to him but the young man didn't even blink. Crowley was no where's near as scary as Halt.

"Anyway, we are determined to make it work between you two." Gilan was smiling and had that evil glint in his eyes. Crowley knew the two were just trying to get him laughed out of the country. He sighed; knowing them they would most likely succeed.

"I knew I shouldn't have brought Sarah," the commandant muttered as he threw one last glare at the two and walked away in search of his date. Gilan turned towards Will with the glint still sparkling in his eyes.

"I think it's time we put our plan into action." Will smiled and nodded. They walked away towards the mounted platform where the musicians were stationed.

Halt slipped away from where he had been standing by Pauline unnoticed. These balls and dances were never his cup of tea and he didn't get the point of being there if she was talking to some other diplomat about something. He looked around the ballroom for Crowley and spotted him talking to Sarah about something or other. He made his way over and was aware of the few funny looks he got as he passed some nobles that he swore Horace knew. He was almost to Crowley's table when a movement by the musician's platform caught his eye. Gilan and Will seemed to be talking to the leader of the small band about something. Halt shrugged; Will was always talking to other musicians about their style and everything but that didn't explain why Gilan was there. Halt watched as the musician smiled and nodded and Gilan and Will hurried away into the large crowd. Shrugging away the uneasy feeling that was building inside him Halt continued his track to Crowley.

"So then he started yelling at Tom to get back to the keep so he could-"Crowley stopped speaking as a hand gripped his shoulder. "Go away Gilan; I already told you that…" Crowley trailed away as he saw Halt's grim figure standing behind him. "Oh. Hey Halt." Crowley stood and motioned towards Sarah. "Halt, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is Halt," he said formally. He smiled at Sarah who smiled back Halt just grunted.

"I need to talk to you," Halt said quietly. Crowley looked at him questioningly. "Alone," he elaborated. Crowley frowned.

"I'm sorta in the middle of something," the commandant said as he looked back at Sarah who despite her agitation at the interruption was still smiling.

"Yeah well this is sorta important. Unless you want this whole place to know about the Gathering then I suggest you come help me," Halt responded in a voice that suggested Crowley not argue any farther.

"Can't you handle it?" Crowley jerked his head a little towards Sarah as if reminding Halt of her presence.

"No. I don't know what they're up to and I need you to make sure they don't go anywhere near Pauline. She can't find out," Halt whispered harshly. Crowley frowned again.

"Didn't Alyss already tell her?" Crowley inquired.

"No. I've made sure that she and Jenny won't speak about it." Halt glanced around him and saw that several nobles that had looked at him earlier were smiling and muttering and looking at them. He sighed; he knew they weren't laughing at how he and Crowley looked. Will had really told Horace and Horace couldn't have kept it a secret.

"Well I can't leave Sarah. She might find out." Halt glared at his friend. "Come on Halt; you're married. Pauline will eventually let you live this down…maybe. But Sarah and I aren't married. She could leave me and spread word about it; I may never live this down if she finds out," Crowley pleaded.

"That made absolutely no sense. Now come on; if we don't hurry then Gilan and Will may set something up." Halt glared at his friend and made it clear that he wanted no argument. Crowley huffed but turned back to look at Sarah.

"I have to go see to something. I'll be right back though." Crowley gave her a quick peck on the cheek then turned back to Halt. They started away from the table but before they made it too far the music stopped.

"Great," Halt muttered as he looked up to the platform where the musicians were situated. Gilan and Will were standing up there waiting for the last trails of chatter to die down. Will had his mandola and Gilan was standing next to him grinning and searching the crowd.

"I have a little song I want to play for you all," Will called over the quiet air. As people started to realize who was talking an excited buzz stirred through the crowd. Gilan smiled triumphantly as he found Halt and Crowley. He leaned over to Will and pointed them out. Will nodded. "This is for two of my closest friends that are out there right this minute. You two were so great at the Gathering that I thought it would be a shame not to give you your moment here tonight." Will's voice was heavy with glee and his intentions suddenly came to Halt.

"Come on. We have to get out of here," Halt whispered to Crowley who still stood next to him. The commandant nodded and they went to shove through the mob but Will's voice stopped them.

"Where are you going? Don't you want your moment?" He stood and addressed them. People in the crowd turned to look behind him, searching for who the young entertainer was talking to. "Come on Halt; you and Crowley worked so hard during lessons at the Gathering."

Halt was suddenly aware of hundreds of pairs of eyes on him and Crowley. Crowley flushed red and took a step to the side away from Halt in embarrassment. Will smiled down at them and Halt could feel the urge to shove his old apprentice into a pack of wolves growing stronger and stronger.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

**Here it is, I've been sort of wrapped up in my other story but I plan to finish this like today or tomorrow:) Hope you enjoy it**

The people around them smiled and backed away forming a circle with Crowley and Halt in the middle. Halt glared at them all and noticed that not one of them had on a straight face. It seemed as if they all knew this was a joke. He went to push through a weak spot in the circle but the dancers pushed him back into the middle of the circle.

"Maybe they want some privacy," Will announced with his broad grin. He turned to Gilan. "I think the shade of red on Crowley's face means he wants some privacy how about you?" he asked. Gilan pretended to study the commandant for a moment.

"That or he's really angry about something." Gilan turned to Will. "And he has nothing to be angry about so yes; I think he wants a little privacy." Gilan turned back to the crowd and saw that most of them were hiding their laughter.

"I swear I'm going to get you for this," Halt snarled. Gilan and Will looked at each other then back at him.

"Isn't that nice; Halt's expressing his feelings," Gilan said cheerfully. "Now I think all of you out there should turn away from these two lovebirds. They are shy at the moment but I'm sure they'll get over it," he added. There was a ripple of laughter from the crowd and slowly they returned to what they had been doing only casting glances towards the odd couple.

"Well? I got you some privacy now I'll give you some music," Will said. He started to strum the same tune on the mandola as he had the night in the tent. Halt glared at him but couldn't get at him for the moment so he stood there awkwardly.

"Come on!" Gilan yelled.

Halt was debating his options of how to avoid the inevitable when a form broke out of the crowd and into his and Crowley's circle. People looked up from what they were doing to see who had crossed over to the grizzled Ranger and smiled. It was Pauline. She had watched the entire scenario laughing with the rest of the crowd but knew when enough was enough.

"He's not going to dance," she said. She had a smile on but her voice was quite serious. Will stopped his playing and Gilan looked down at her.

"But My Lady, he and Crowley were meant to do this," Gilan declared. Pauline smiled and shook her head.

"I know he and Crowley look very cute together and it would be a very interesting thing to see them dancing." Halt glared at her wondering where she was going. Crowley had started edging his way out of the circle and Halt went to do the same but his wife's glare stopped him.

"I wouldn't be jealous if that's the problem," Gilan said. "They fight worse than an old married couple so I doubt they'd be able to dance for too long."

"No I'm far from jealous. It's just that Halt isn't too willing to dance often and I had to practically drag him here. After all that trouble I think I should get to dance with him," Pauline said. Gilan rolled his eyes in mock disappointment.

"If you must," he answered.

"Not to mention that there are two special ladies who aren't too happy about your disappearances," she added. Gilan and Will exchanged glances before quickly standing and rushing off the stage. Halt made to go after them but Pauline grabbed his forearm. "I don't think so." Halt looked at her confused. "I just got you out of dancing with Crowley; the least you can do is dance with me for one song."

Halt weighed his options. It was either dance with Pauline or chase after his two former apprentices and face her wrath later. In the end dancing didn't seem to be such a terrible option after all. The band picked back up and Halt moved around the dance floor with Pauline. Nearby he saw Crowley with Sarah and he caught his eye. They shared a quick nod vowing to get the two pranksters back.

* * *

Gilan came to a stop near the doors of the hall and found Jenny. She was standing next to Alyss and neither of them looked too happy. A moment later Will was by his side with his instrument. They advanced towards the two girls with caution, Pauline's warning ringing in their ears.

"Hullo Alyss," Will said sheepishly. Alyss turned towards him a little testily.

"Look who decided to join us," she said. Will had the grace to look a little uncomfortable. "You were so busy trying to get Halt and Crowley to dance you seemed to have forgotten to dance with me."

Gilan smiled at the exchange before remembering he had his own apology to give.

"So Jenny. How is the ball so far?" He shifted his weight on his feet but was surprised when she broke out into a grin. She had always had a better sense of humor than Alyss.

"Oh Gilan, I feel bad for you. Halt is going to kill you for your little stunt there." She laughed and Gilan felt a smile creeping onto his face.

"Then I suppose this will be our last dance together," he said as he reached his hand out to her. She accepted it and he led her away. Gilan cast a look back over his shoulder and Will looked at him despairingly.

"I'm sorry Alyss but Halt and Crowley were caught at the Gathering and Gilan said that we should do something here so that Pauline found out along with several others and then I forgot why we originally came her and then…" Will stopped as Alyss began to smile and he realized she had been pulling his leg.

"It was rather funny. I don't want to be around when Halt catches up with you though," she said with a smile still on. Will gave a shaky laugh.

"Neither do I." He reached out his hand like Gilan had and led her onto the dance floor choosing to stay away from Halt and Pauline who were a few meters away.

**Psst...there is this awesome little button thingy below this message that will help you. You press it, type some stuff and it will keep the snuggies away from you...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters**

**And here comes the long awaited end:)**

Halt peered around the corner of the door that led out of the secret passage they were traveling through. Seeing nobody coming or going he motioned to Crowley who was back in the shadows a ways with two bound and gagged figures. The commandant nodded and shoved their two prisoners forward with a grin. They proceeded out into the courtyard and headed towards the lowered drawbridge. The courtyard was swarming with inhabitants despite the early hour and they got some odd looks as they continued on but Halt pushed on without pausing. Crowley was a few paces behind him and then came Will and Gilan who were bound and gagged and walking awkwardly while Crowley tugged on the ropes that were attached to them. Finally they arrived at the middle of the bridge over the moat. Halt waited for Crowley and the captives to catch up before he turned to them with an odd glint in his eyes.

"I suppose we should untie them so they have a chance of living," Halt said and Crowley complied. Gilan rubbed his wrists where the rope had bit into his flesh.

"What was that for?" he complained. Crowley undid the cloth that held Will's mouth shut and Will worked his jaw; he wasn't used to being quiet for so long unless it was a mission.

"If I'd done it by force then you would have started making a ruckus and Alyss and Pauline would have come after us. Couldn't have that," Halt answered. Will and Gilan were looking at him oddly, not knowing what they were doing here. "I didn't really appreciate that little stunt at the dance last night," Halt continued and all the sudden his former apprentices looked a little uneasy.

"It was a joke Halt. You've tried to do some jokes in your long life haven't you?" Gilan said in an attempt to make things a bit better. His comment had just made things worse however. Will was rocking from foot to foot trying to figure out what the senior Rangers had in store for them.

"A joke makes people laugh. I don't think I laughed once," Halt said and glared at his former students.

"That's the thing Halt. You helped us. It wasn't a joke for you; it was a joke on you. We weren't trying to make you laugh; we were trying to make others laugh," Gilan answered and Halt's scowl bore into him. Will was also glaring at the tall swordsman for making the situation worse than it had been.

"In you go," Halt said and jumped at them. He hit Gilan with his weight and the Ranger reached out and grabbed onto Will, causing them both to go crashing into the waters with a giant splash. Halt nodded approval as the two men came up spluttering. Will was yelling at Gilan for grabbing onto him and Gilan was fighting in his defense.

"Hey," Crowley complained as he drew Halt's attention towards him. He looked a little angry and Halt frowned. "I thought I was the one who was going to shove them into the moat!"

"When did we decide that?" Halt said. Crowley glared at his friend and Halt shook his head. "They were my apprentices so I was the one who got to shove them."

"I'm the commandant; I should have been the one to shove them!" Crowley argued. By now Gilan and Will had stopped their fight down in the water to watch the quarrel going on above them. Halt rolled his eyes.

"I should have shoved you in after them. It's you that got us into all this trouble in the first place," Halt shot back.

"And I should have shoved you in because…because you're you!" Crowley couldn't deny the fact that he had gotten them into this mess and he knew he was going to lose the fight when Halt raised his eyebrows.

"What's wrong with being me?" he questioned. Crowley made pointless hand gestures trying to think of a response.

"You don't follow any rules!" Crowley finally shouted. It was a weak point and he felt his hopes of winning sink as Halt shrugged.

"If I followed rules then I wouldn't be able to do this." Halt stepped forward quickly and shoved Crowley in after his apprentices. Crowley, like Gilan, flailed out and grabbed onto the nearest thing he could which just so happened to be Halt.

They tumbled off of the bridge wrestling. Halt had gotten the upper hand and forced Crowley under them so when they hit the water the commandant hit below him. Halt was the first to come up spluttering and in a fury. Will and Gilan were laughing so hard they had to support each other so neither would drown and their laughter intensified as Crowley came up and splashed water at Halt.

"What was that for!" he yelled. Halt scowled at him.

"That was for getting us into this whole mess. Now tell me why you dragged me down here," Halt said angrily.

"Sorry for having an instinct to grab at something to steady myself," Crowley responded sarcastically.

"Apology not accepted. Now how do you expect to get out of here," he added as he looked at the steep slopes of the moat. It was built so that people couldn't simply jump in and climb back out.

"Wait," Gilan said. His tone was serious but a smile was still playing across his lips. "You're saying that you shoved us down here not knowing how we could possibly get out?" Halt glared at him.

"That was the point. You had to call out for somebody and wait for them to stop laughing so they could help you," he answered.

"So why don't we just call out?" Gilan continued. On the bridge several people peered down at them curiously but none seemed like they wanted to help.

"Because you're going to stay down there," a voice said from the bridge. The Rangers all looked up at who had spoken and Halt gave a low moan. Pauline, Alyss, Jenny and Sarah were standing at the edge looking down at them with disapproving glares.

"But it's freezing!" Gilan called back up. His smile had suddenly disappeared as had Will's and the coldness of the moat began to register with their brains. Crowley and Halt were a few meters away from them and Gilan saw that Crowley's teeth were chattering.

"Swim a few laps," Pauline called back down. The response was directed at all of them but her stern gaze was focused on Halt, who Gilan was amused to see, was avoiding her look and seemed to be a little uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Halt?" Gilan teased. Will turned to look at his mentor and smiled as he saw what Gilan had seen. "Is the water bothering you a little?"

"No," he snapped as he glared at the youth. "I'm fine with the water but the little trout that swam up my pants is getting to be a nuisance," he added quietly. It was too much for Gilan and Will to stand as they broke out in more fits of laughter. Crowley wasn't long to join them and eventually Halt found himself having to distribute his threatening looks evenly between them all.

"Have fun. I'll be back in a while to get you out. Don't leave before we get back," Pauline called as she and the others left the four Rangers stranded in the moat.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Gilan asked, sobering for a moment. Halt looked at him. "I mean now that she's gone can't we just get some help?"

"Do you really want to leave before she says we can?" Halt asked truthfully. The other three thought about it for a moment and they came to the same conclusion that swimming about in a freezing and dingy moat for an hour or so would be the better option when compared to facing an angry Pauline. "That's what I thought," Halt said when nobody argued the point. "Now, who wants to dunk Crowley for causing all of this?" Gilan and Will looked at each other then back to Halt and nodded. The trio turned towards the commandant and saw that his eyes were large. "Then let's get him," Halt commanded.

**Please review...cause you know, I said please...and I know you're a nice person so you should review:)**


End file.
